Capture
by Cuticule
Summary: Peter, Major Bob, Red. Ces noms vous parlent. Vous savez qui sont ces gens. Cependant vous ne connaissez d'eux que des informations filtrées par le pouvoir. Capture vous informe. Capture vous dit la vérité. Capture ! Premier magazine d'information Pokémon !


Bonjour à tous. Cette fiction est basée sur l'univers du jeux vidéo, et sur la libre interprétation possible qu'offre l'univers de Pokémon. Les évènements du jeux sont donc considérés comme canons dans la mesure ou il y a confirmation par des PNJ que l' action a été réalisé (comme quand votre héro a battu la ligue ). Sont cependant considérés comme champions d'une région les personnages présents dans cette catégorie au World Tournament

Bonne lecture à vous !

Capture.

Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes un groupe de journaliste Pokémon. A l'aide de mon équipe de reporter, partout dans le monde, et grâce aux témoignages fiables de nombreux civils et dresseurs, nous nous considérons capable de vous informer sur les moindres détails des plus grands de ce monde. Peter, Blue, en passant par le Professeur Orme et l'adulé Luth, ou même Pierre Rochard pour les dresseurs les plus exotiques. Nous les côtoyons bien qu'ils n'en aient pas conscience. Voilà aujourd'hui le plus grand dossier jamais réalisé !

_Professeur Chen_

Comment ne pas commencer par le plus renommé des scientifiques ? Le créateur du Pokédex, l'instigateur de la ligue internationale Pokémon ? Ce vieil homme s'il est à présent connu de tous, reste pourtant un énorme mystère. Que savez-vous vraiment de lui ? Révélation sur un scientifique « de génie ».

Peu le savent, et rares sont les personnes vivantes pouvant nous offrir des témoignages sur la flamboyante jeunesse du Professeur Chen. Nous avons pourtant eu l'occasion de recueillir des informations édifiantes :

Samuel, le dresseur tyran.  
Vous ne rêvez pas, oui nous parlons du respectable Professeur en ces termes, et nos mots sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus véridique. Des sources (anonymes, pour leur protection), qui ont eu l'occasion d'affronter le jeune Samuel alors que ce dernier était parti à la conquête du Kanto l'ont qualifié en des termes terrifiants.

« Je n'ai jamais pu m'approcher à nouveau d'un Tauros » nous confie un ancien dresseur, qui possédait lors de sa prime jeunesse pas moins de cinq badge. Le Tauros de Chen aurait décimé l'équipe entière du combattant aguerris et causé la mort de quatre de ses six Pokémons. Monstrueux !

« La fin de ma carrière » nous intime cette vieille dame, clouée dans son lit. Samuel aurait réduit à néant tous ses espoirs de devenir champion d'Arène, en usant de son influence de nouveau Maitre de la ligue.

« Aucune pitié » C'est là le témoignage le plus marquant. Il aurait écrasé son propre Pokémon à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball car ce dernier aurait échoué au combat.

Faut-il rappeler sa liaison avec la regrettée Agatha, ancienne membre du conseil des quatre, dont les méthodes de dressage archaïque faisaient suffisamment jaser les tabloïdes ? C'est d'ailleurs avec elle qu'il a eu son seul enfant. Leur séparation fut d' ailleurs marquant puisqu'elle eut lieu peu de temps après que Samuel ai perdu son titre de Champion de la ligue de Kanto et Jotho. Le poussant s'engager dans la voie de Professeur Pokémon et commener à tenir les discours que l'on lui connaît. N'est-ce pas hypocrite ?

Dr Chen, à la recherche d'attention !

Après avoir été le maitre d'une des régions les plus influente de la planète, le retour à une vie normale ne lui été pas possible. Chen devait faire parler de lui. En se servant de ses relations, il réussit à se faire un solide réseau de connaissances au travers de la planète. Il leur rendait souvent visite, n'hésitant pas à déléguer à ses assistants de poursuivre de façon autonome des expériences dont il s'appropriera le succès. Le Pr Orme nous a d'ailleurs expliqué que son ex-mentor était la cause de son installation dans le Jotho. Jaloux du succès grandissant d'un jeune scientifique prometteur ?

Il n'hésite d' ailleurs pas à refiler ses recherches de terrain à des enfants, maquillés en dresseurs afin que ces derniers capturent pour lui des spécimens de dangereux Pokémon, le tout accompagnés de Pokémon d'une force risible ! (Salamèche, Carapuce ou Bulbizarre)

Mais pire que ça, quelque chose qui fut cachée au grand public durant de nombreuses année : la participation de ce scientifique au monstrueux projet M (nous vous conseillons d'acheter la révélation choc sur la pire création faite de la main de l'homme, publié par nos édition), avec l'aide de sommités reconnues telle que ou Auguste.

Des relations malsaines.

Nous ne reviendrons pas sur sa relation avec Agatha, bien connues par le grand public. Mais saviez-vous que Samuel Chen est un homme manipulateur ? Son petit-fils lui-même nous a confié que cet homme été entré dans une colère indescriptible après lui le jour où il perdit le titre de Champion de Kanto auquel il l'avait préparé. Cela le fit réaliser la vrai nature de cet homme, qu'il évite depuis avec soin.

Pour finir, photo à l'appui, Chen et Lula dans une position plutôt équivoque ! Eloignez vos enfant mesdames et messieurs !.

Capture

* * *

Un vieil homme assis dans son fauteuil déchira le magazine qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Comment avaient-ils fait pour savoir pour Mewtwo? La fausse photo avec le Métamorph lui importait peu, de même les témoignages des jaloux qui avaient tenté, pitoyablement, de lui assener un ultime coup avec de passer l'arme à gauche.

Il se saisit de son Pokématos.

« Allo, Auguste ? Tu as vu le magazine Capture ? Oui leur dossier spécial. Tu n'as pas … Non, excuse-moi. Je sais, nous devons trouver qui se cache derrière ces articles. C'est tout le système qui pourrait exploser. »

Au même moment, un tsunami s'abattait sur Azuria.


End file.
